The Beasts of Nowhere Land
by TRikiD
Summary: Just when the Ferocious Beast realizes he's alone in Nowhere Land, Maggie and Hamilton are determined to find another beast. And in the unlikely event of finding one, a rogue female beast appears. But the three friends have a rather difficult time taming her wild and feisty nature.
1. Chapter 1 - Birth-A-Versary

**Rated T for mild violence and (possible)swearing later on.**

* * *

The Beasts of Nowhere Land

Chapter 1 - Birth-A-Versary

Another day in Nowhere Land, where the Ferocious Beast and Hamilton Hocks were to wait for their best friend, Maggie; it was clear and sunny out, which was perfect since today was their birth-a-versary. Their birth-a-versary was the anniversary of the first day they met, as well as the day of Maggie's birthday.

Hamilton spent all afternoon making the perfect pumpkin spice cake, and used his frosting tools to paint a smiley face as well as "Happy Birth-a-versary!"

"Ooh, can I lick the bowl, Hamilton? Please!" Beast begged once Hamilton emptied the bowl of icing.

"Oh, alright," Hamilton sighed in defeat before handing the bowl over to the beast, and he joyfully licked the remnants of frosting off the sides.

Beast hummed in great satisfaction when the bowl was clean, as he licked icing from his lips and belching, "Yum!"

Hamilton grimaced and scoffed, "Don't you have any manners?"

"Of course I do!"

"Uh-huh. And just who taught them to you?"

"Well, I-." Beast puffed his chest out to begin his valid explanation, but he paused and his eyes widened in realization. "Nobody, actually."

"What?" Hamilton asked in shock.

"I…I don't remember meeting anyone…not before you and Maggie," Beast replied sadly.

"You mean, you don't remember your own family?"

Hamilton was stricken with guilt when beast shook his head, his face expressing nothing but sorrow and loneliness, "All I remember is wandering around the Oasis…anything before that is a blank."

"I'm so sorry, Beast. I had no idea," Hamilton apologized as his ears drooped in shame.

"It's ok, Hamilton, I promise. I never told you in the first place," Beast reassured with a smile, but his frown soon reappeared, "Still, I am a little curious now as to where I came from."

"Or if there are other beasts like you, other than Reggie?" Hamilton added.

"I guess—but where should I even look?"

"Look for what?" The two perked up when they heard Maggie's cheery voice, as she walked down the path and waved.

"Maggie!" Beast and Hamilton greeted happily and quickly approached her, each of them giving her a hug. But because of his larger size, Beast's hug was a little too strong for the little girl.

"Ok, Beast…can't breathe," Maggie grunted in pain, but was polite enough to hug back.

"Sorry," Beast chuckled sheepishly while letting Maggie go.

"What did you say you were looking for, Beast?" the little girl questioned in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," Beast lied.

But Hamilton's guilt prevented him from holding his tongue, so he leaned towards Maggie's ear and whispered, "Beast feels alone."

"Aw, you poor thing," Maggie sighed before hugging the Beast again, trying her best to comfort him.

"It's really no big deal. Besides, I have you guys, and you're all I ever need," Beast pointed out with a fake smile.

"Promise?" Hamilton and Maggie asked in sync.

Beast nodded, "Promise. Plus, today isn't just about me, it's about all of us. So, let's celebrate!"

The three best friends had an enormous amount of fun, but even though Beast smiled and laughed the whole day, Maggie and Hamilton were quick to notice that he would occasionally walk away to be alone.

And when evening fell and the time came for Maggie to go home, the said six-year-old confirmed one thing in her head.

"Happy Birthday, Maggie! And safe travels!" Beast cheered as Maggie turned to leave.

"Yes, Happy Birthday!" Hamilton added happily. And when he was sure Hamilton was completely distracted, the Beast once again slipped away to be alone.

Meanwhile, Maggie hid behind a small hill and watched her friends, but she quickly came out of hiding once the Beast left, much to Hamilton's surprise.

"What're you doing?" the said pig inquired.

"Shh!" Maggie shushed him, as to not alert the Beast, so she pulled him away to talk at a safer distance, "I have an idea that'll help the Beast."

"But he said he doesn't want our pity," Hamilton pointed out.

"Even so, he needs our help," Maggie gently protested with a shake of her head, "He needs the companionship of another beast, so we're going to find him one."

"Where in all of Nowhere Land are we going to find another beast?"

"Hmm…I haven't the slightest idea. But not knowing is half the fun, Hamilton."

* * *

 **Yes, I know it's short, but I'm in a hurry and I promise that future chapters will be much longer.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Futile Search

Chapter 2 - Futile Search

Maggie hadn't returned to Nowhere Land in a few days, which worried Beast and Hamilton quite easily. And as Beast anxiously paced around while Hamilton nervously dusted his box, the sun shown and the birds chirped innocently; but the peace did nothing to help the two calm down, especially while the Beast constantly annoyed Hamilton.

"Oh, where is she?"

"I don't know, Beast."

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"I don't know."

"What if she doesn't wanna see us anymore?"

"I-I doubt that very much, but…"

"But you still think it's possible, don't you?!"

"Yes, I do!"

In a blind panic, the two boys embraced and cried out like children, to which they failed to notice a certain redheaded girl approaching with a large backpack full of equipment.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked out of concern.

"We're just sad that you won't come back!" Beast bellowed.

"Devastated, even!" Hamilton sobbed.

Maggie smirked, crossed her arms and tapped her foot as the crying lasted for another moment, but it wasn't long before the boys' crying came to an end. Hamilton and Beast stared at Maggie wide-eyed, creating a terribly awkward silence.

"Wait a minute!" Beast shouted in great joy, but accidentally dropped Hamilton like a rock in the process.

"Ow…" Hamilton grunted in pain.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us," Beast chuckled nervously.

"Of course not. You're my best friends," Maggie giggled while helping Hamilton back onto his feet.

"What's in your backpack, Maggie?" the pig asked when he noticed the stuffed backpack.

"Exploration equipment: Walking sticks, canteens of water, snacks, a compass, and-."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Beast cut in with a cocked brow.

"That's just it. We won't know until we find it. Sounds fun, right?" Maggie replied as she and Hamilton winked at each other.

"Sure does!" Knowing that the Beast was completely oblivious to their true intentions, Maggie and Hamilton were more certain than ever that they would be successful in finding a companion for their friend.

* * *

Beast carried his two friends all the way to Sandcastle Beach, and Maggie instructed them to look around for anything new and/or interesting. And while Beast was oblivious and soon distracted himself with seashells, Maggie and Hamilton went in the opposite direction to look for their real objective.

"Ok, now what?" Hamilton finally questioned.

"Let's see. If I were a beast at the beach, where would I be?" Maggie pondered aloud.

"Swimming, maybe?"

"Good idea! Let's check the water."

With that, the six-year-old and pig changed into their swim suits and skimmed into the seemingly calm water; they even grabbed a pair of giggles to search underwater, but it was far too dark and murky to make out any images. Eventually, the two swam so far out that the sand dipped down too far for them to walk on anymore, which quickly worried Hamilton.

"Maggie, I think we should go back!" Hamilton shouted worriedly.

"It'll be ok, Hamilton!" Maggie called back reassuringly, but she was more focused on looking for another beast than how far she was out in the ocean.

Unbeknownst to them, they were fast approaching an undertow that reached out into the more treacherous waters; it wasn't until it was too late that poor Hamilton accidentally swam into the powerful current, huffing and crying out to Maggie while swimming against the current.

Maggie immediately dropped her search and swam desperately towards her friend, letting Hamilton grab one hand while trying to pull them free with the other, but to no avail. The two were quickly running out of energy while water splashed into their faces from panic and depleted their oxygen, and hope seemed bleak when the beach disappeared over the horizon.

But just as Maggie and Hamilton were beginning to sink into the watery grave, a large object dropped into the water and scooped them up, effortlessly pulling them to the surface. Beast was barely tall enough, but he managed to kick his feet against the seafloor while the others rode on his back.

"Are you ok?!" Beast exclaimed in great concern when he reached the shore, and carefully put his friends down to catch their breath.

"Yes…thanks to you…" Maggie huffed.

"Ow…I'm never going swimming…again…" Hamilton groaned in pain after coughing up water.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"We're sorry, Beast…we thought we saw something out there," Maggie explained meekly.

"But we didn't find it," Hamilton added with a sigh.

"That doesn't mean we should give up. I know somewhere much drier that we can go."

* * *

True to Maggie's word, the next place they visited was the desert, which was obviously as dry as it gets; no water around for mile, unless you include the Lemonade Spring, which isn't really water. Anyway, Maggie and Hamilton made sure to put on their protective hats and sunscreen, as well as open Kalee's gift to Beast, a red silk umbrella, and coat him in sunscreen.

But after a long while of nothing but looking and walking, Beast was getting rather annoyed that they hadn't found anything yet.

"Are you sure you don't know what we're looking for, Maggie?" Beast questioned in annoyance.

"Nope, and that's why it's fun. Trust me," Maggie reassured while patting Beast's back.

But Beast only huffed and scowled out into the sandy horizon, beginning to believe that his friend was lying. In fact, Beast was so deep in his aggravated thoughts, that he didn't watch where he was going and suddenly tripped over a large lump in the sand, sending Maggie and Hamilton flying off.

Although they weren't hurt, they were certainly surprised and quickly realized that what Beast tripped on was none other than Kalee the camel.

"Oh, poo. I was having a most pleasant dream," Kalee yawned while uncoiling his head from around his body.

"Sorry, Kalee. I didn't see you. It's not my fault your so perfectly camouflaged," Beast commented, trying to make up for his mistake.

"Or that you're so clumsy?" Hamilton muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Well, I can always take another nap. It's just so rare that I get to see my friends," Kalee informed with a smile and stood proudly, "Tell me, what brings you three here?"

"We're looking for something new," Maggie replied in excitement.

"Seen anything?" Hamilton inquired.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm afraid I haven't seen anything," Kalee regretfully informed while shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Beast asked in disappointment.

"Indeed. I've explored nearly every inch of this vast desert, so you certainly won't find anything now."

The trio sighed in great disappointment, to which Kalee wanted to brighten up their day, "Perhaps you should try Highest Mountain? I here the weather is perfect for skiing at the moment."

Maggie looked up at Kalee, puckering her lips and pondering his suggestion for a moment until smiling brightly, "Ya know, that's not such a bad idea."

"Oh, come on!" Beast exclaimed, standing up on his hind legs and flailing his front paws around angrily, "I'm not walking all the way to Highest Mountain for something that might not even there!"

"Please, Beast! It'll be fun," Maggie pleaded.

But the beast only got back down on all fours and walked passed them, "No. I'm going home."

Scared that their mission might be jeopardized, Maggie and Hamilton sprinted to catch up, standing in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

"Ok, Beast, ok!" Maggie snapped, "You got me. I really do know what we're looking for, but—it's a surprise."

Beast simply quirked a brow, "Really?"

"Definitely! I know what it is, too, and boy is it stupendous!" Hamilton quickly lied.

"So, you both lied to me?"

"We didn't lie, we just kept a secret," Maggie protested.

"Well, I don't like secrets." Beast paused before sighing and rolling his eyes in defeat. "But—I guess I like surprises."

"So you'll come with us to Highest Mountain?" Hamilton asked with high hopes.

"Yes, I will. But after that, we're going home, whether or not we find your surprise," Beast stated firmly.

* * *

After making a quick stop back home to grab their winter gear, Beast, Maggie and Hamilton set off for their final destination: Highest Mountain, the coldest place in all of Nowhere Land.

Lucky for the Beast, his fur coat and spots kept him quite warm, and the energy needed to carry his friends certainly helped; still, he would have preferred to go home and break for lunch, but Maggie's persistence prevented them from doing so.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Beast eventually spoke, breaking the winter silence.

"Nope," Maggie simply replied while pulling out a pair of binoculars, but all she could see was snow, icy trees, and more snow, "But I think I know someone who can help?"

Almost immediately, the snow began to fall and a cheery laugh filled the air.

"Mr. Shivers!" Beast and Hamilton exclaimed happily when they saw the said snowman approaching.

"Hello, Everyone. What brings you here? Come to ski?" Mr. Shivers asked with a friendly smile, tipping his hat politely.

"No. We're looking for—something, I guess," Beast replied grimly.

With that, Maggie walked up to Mr. Shivers and waved for him to lean down so that she could reach his ear; she then whispered their plan to find another beast for their friend to him, causing the snowman's smile grew even bigger.

But the Beast was not amused, "Oh, so _he_ gets to know what the surprise is?"

Mr. Shivers chuckled, "You know, I do believe I have just the thing you're looking for. Very recently, I think I've seen something in the western woods that matches your description. Oh, but do be wary of the wolves. They're quite active this time of year."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Shivers and don't worry, we'll be careful," Maggie thanked as Beast trekked through the snow to get to the western side of the mountain.

"Didn't you hear him? He said there's wolves—very hungry ones. And what do you think they'll do when they see a plump pig like me, huh?" Hamilton rambled on hysterically.

"Don't be afraid, Hamilton. Wolves are nothing compared to a ferocious beast like me," Beast boasted while grinning.

"Actually, if we're going to find the surprise quickly, we're going to need to split up again. Beast, you go up the mountain while Hamilton and I make our way down," Maggie instructed firmly, carefully sliding off of Beast's back.

"But I'd like to stay with the pig shield-I mean, Beast," Hamilton quickly protested.

"You'll be alright with me, Hamilton, I promise," Maggie reassured, reaching a hand out for the said pig to take. And although it convinced him, Hamilton jumped down, albeit reluctantly.

"Just be careful this time," Beast warned before making his way up the mountain and begin his search.

Hamilton and Maggie went in the opposite direction, checking behind every snow mound and around every tree. But like the previous two times, they had no luck in finding a beast.

"You sure it's a good idea to keep lying to Beast like this? He seems pretty mad at us," Hamilton spoke up.

"I know, and I do feel a little guilty. I just don't want him to feel like he's all alone," Maggie explained in sorrow.

"Your intentions are pure, Maggie, but—and forgive me for saying this—this was kinda futile to begin with, and it's put us all in danger."

The little girl sighed again, shaking her head this time, "I know that, too."

All of a sudden, Hamilton gasped when he saw something at the corner of his eye, a vague shadow through the woods, but it was there.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Maggie asked with a quirked brow, following Hamilton's gaze but there was nothing to be seen.

"I-I don't know…whatever it is, it's big and grey." Hamilton's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Oh, I hope it's not a polar bear!"

"Don't be such a worrywart. There's not enough food around for a polar bear to live here."

Just as Maggie said that, heavy huffing and loud stomping in the snow could be heard, as well as a few growls, all of which were growing closer. Hamilton immediately quivered and grabbed Maggie for protection, and the latter tried to remain calm and find the source of the stomping.

And just when the growling and stomping stopped, a large shadow crept over the two; they soon turned around and realized that Maggie was indeed wrong. Towering over them effortlessly was a flawless white polar bear, as he stood on his hind legs and extended the claws on his front paws; he curled his lips back to bare his jagged yellow teeth, opening his mouth wide to let out a monstrous roar.

"H-Hello…are you Mr. Shivers' neighbor?" Maggie greeted sheepishly, only for the bear to roar at her again.

"Heh-heh! Tootles!" Hamilton shouted before sprinting away, making sure to drag Maggie along with him. But the bear proved to be quite fast, and even smart, as he ran up a hill and jumped to intersect them in a clearing.

He brought a massive paw back, just about ready to strike a deathly blow when another powerful roar rang through the air and the Beast himself came barreling towards them. The mere second the polar bear looked up to face his challenger, he was blindsided by the Beast and he was bashed in the side, getting impaled in the side by his horns.

The bear roared in agony, his white fur getting stained crimson as he jumped away. But due to his thick fur and skin, the polar bear practically walked it off and growled back at Beast; the said red and yellow creature stood defensively in front of his friends, as the his horns dripped with the bear's blood.

"Don't come back," Beast warned, growling and bearing his teeth animalistically. Knowing he was significantly out-sized, the polar bear reluctantly backed down and disappeared into the woods to treat his wounds.

An awkward silence fell, and it didn't help when Beast finally turned towards Hamilton and Maggie, who were still trembling. But they weren't trembling the trauma the bear caused, they were truly shaking at this new side of their friend that they have never seen.

"I thought I told you to be careful," Beast reminded them angrily.

"We're sorry…w-we just wanted to-," Maggie tried to apologize, but she paused when Beast sighed heavily and shook his head.

"This is about finding another beast, isn't it?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Um…" was all Maggie could say.

"W-Well…" Hamilton stuttered.

"I'm not that naïve, you know. And I know you, Maggie—you wiggle your way into a lot of situations, saying it's just your way of helping, but you never listen to what everyone else wants. And because of that, you put yourself and Hamilton in grave danger."

Tears welled up in Maggie's eyes, "I…I really am sorry…"

"And I forgive you, but this needs to stop. I really don't need another beast to be happy—and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys," Beast explained with utmost sincerity, "It's getting late. We'll have to make camp and leave in the morning."

The three didn't speak another word to each other for the rest of the night after that, as they went their separate ways to prepare their camp; Hamilton built a fire and prepared dinner, Beast went to clean his horns off in the snow, and Maggie was busy unpacking their sleeping bags and laying them out.

But as the little girl made their beds, she was plagued with the most guilt. She only wanted to help her best friend, but she was starting to believe that maybe Hamilton was right; maybe her plan was completely pointless.

* * *

 **Still no sign of another beast in Nowhere Land, and even Maggie has given up. But does that necessarily mean that all hope is lost?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ivory

Chapter 3 - Ivory

Morning over Highest Mountain was quiet and still, not even a single breeze skimmed over the flawless white mounds. Shadows of the ice-clad trees were painted over the snow, as the light of the rising sun seeped through the wintry forest.

The campfire built by the trio had long died out, and Beast and Hamilton were still slumbering. But when the latter barely blinked his eyes while turning over, he noticed that there was someone missing. The orange pomf of Maggie's hair in the sleeping bag next to his wasn't there like Hamilton expected, which easily woke him up as he jolted into a sitting position.

The pig worriedly scanned his surroundings, but there was no sign of Maggie. Quickly but quietly, as to not wake the Beast, he slipped on his winter clothes and followed Maggie's faint footprints in the snow. Luckily, it didn't take long to find her, as her tracks led Hamilton around a large tree not too far from their campsite, but far enough for it to disappear through the snow.

"Maggie, what're you doing out here?" Hamilton asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper, but he soon realized Maggie's reason for being here when she finally lifted her head from her bent knees, revealing her tear-stained face.

"Beast's right. I'm just a stupid girl who won't stay out of anyone's business," Maggie sniffled before burying her head back into her elbows and knees.

"That's not what he meant at all," Hamilton quickly corrected while taking a seat next to her and reassuringly patting her shoulder, "He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"He's still right about one thing, though. I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to look for another beast with no evidence that there ever was another one in the first place." The little girl lifted her head once more, propping her chin on her forearms while staring out into the woods. "He never really was alone, was he, Hamilton?"

The said pig shook his head, "Of course not. He always had us, and vice versa."

Maggie sighed, "If only that were enough to convince me."

"Well, convinced or not, we better head back before Beast realizes we're gone. Wouldn't want him to worry about us like yesterday, would we?"

The frightening memories of Beast nearly ending a polar bear's life to defend them replayed in their minds, definitely making them think twice about ever irritating their ferocious friend again. So, slightly reluctant, Maggie took Hamilton's hand when he offered to help her up, and led her back to their camp silently.

But amidst their silence, the sound of the cracking of a large tree falling echoed throughout the woods, alerting the two and sparking terror in their hearts.

"Oh, no! It's the bear again! Run!"

"Wait! Look!" Hamitlon's arm was locked in Maggie's vice grip before he could sprint away, as she pointed toward a ridge where a tree had fallen, as it was still sliding down the snowy slope. But what really caught their attention was the light-colored mass that slid down with the tree, rolling helplessly through the frigid powder. When it came to a stop at the bottom, it huffed and groaned in pain while trying to stand.

Something was obviously wrong with its front left leg, for it constantly trembled with each attempt to stand, but that didn't stop the large creature from shaking some of the snow from its head and back. And there, gleaming atop the creature's head in the morning light, was a pair of horns; the two vibrant purple stripes on its lower back complimented its pearly scales; resting on its shoulders were three pairs of spikes, each pair larger than the last, and each with their own purple stripes protruding from them to run down its shoulders.

Finally, it lifted its wounded leg, revealing two more vibrant purple stripes on it, but they were covered in crimson and tightly clamped between the steel bars of a large bear trap. It was a beast, that much was certain, but the concern of getting it free flooded Maggie and Hamilton's minds.

"C'mon, we've gotta help it!"

"Maggie, don't!"

Before Hamilton could stop her, Maggie had already bolted towards the struggling beast, accidentally stepping on a dead branch and causing it to snap under her weight. The mere second the snap hit the beast's ears, it froze and glanced up, instantly spotting the little girl and the pig; its nostrils flared as it snarled, revealing its sharp fangs as it hobbled quickly towards them, painfully dragging the bear trap with it.

Maggie and Hamilton just stood there, frozen due to the events of yesterday replaying in their heads once more, but they feared Beast wouldn't come to their rescue this time. And they were almost certain it was the end for them, for the alabaster beast had jumped up and lunged forward, opening its mouth to let out a bone-chilling roar.

But, as if by yet another miracle, something large and yellow leapt out from behind the two, and intercepted the other beast in mid-air. Of course, it was the Ferocious Beast himself again, as he and the other beast were sent into a violent tumble across the snow; their rolling abruptly stopped when the other beast was trapped beneath Ferocious. But the back of its head smacked against an icy boulder, knocking it unconscious and allowing Ferocious to win the fight.

But even after the other beast had fainted, it took a few moments to realize what Maggie and Hamilton's Beast had done; his curled lips slowly relaxed and his scowl faded into surprise, as he eventually noticed the familiar shape of the creature below him.

"She's…a beast," he finally uttered, his voice meek from shock and loss of energy after the tussle; true to Beast's word, upon closer inspection, the beast he had finally backed away from was indeed female, for her beautiful eyelashes and smaller shape gave it away.

"Yes, but she's hurt," Maggie pointed out as she carefully lifted the female's injured leg to get a closer look.

"Then let's hurry up and get it off," Beast demanded, just about to grab the bear trap between his teeth when-.

"Don't do that! If we remove it now, it'll get infected and we'll never be able to stop the bleeding," Hamilton sharply protested.

Beast rolled his eyes, "Ok, then what do we do?"

"We need to get her back to the Oasis. I have a first-aid kit in my box that has everything we need."

"Beast, do you think you could carry her? She's obviously not making it all the way back home, even if she _was_ awake," Maggie explained pleadingly.

"Why would I help her? She tried to attack y-." Beast was about to protest when his eyes squinted in realization. "Wait a minute—what were you guys doing out here, anyway?"

Maggie and Hamilton exchanged nervous glances, which easily told Beast their exact reason. Knowing he was once again disobeyed, and that his best friends had yet again endangered themselves for him as well, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Fine. But only because this will make you two stop putting yourselves in danger."

And so, with Maggie and Hamilton's help, the ivory female was carefully lifted and draped over Beast's back; they then made a quick stop back at their campsite to collect their stuff, and then began their journey back to the Oasis.

* * *

The other beast felt a stinging pain in her front left leg, as she meekly blinked her eyes open due to the harsh afternoon sunlight piecing her gaze. She realized she was not only laying on warmer grounds, but on a field of soft, green grass as well; she would be quite contempt right now if it weren't for the fact that she had no idea where she was—or how she went from wandering around that God-forsaken mountain, to relaxing in this peaceful, lush area.

She then remembered the pain from the bear trap on his foot, and grunted in aggravation when she looked down to find that it was still there, drawing new blood from the already dried and torn wound.

"Damnit," she growled, carefully grabbing the chain with her teeth to fiddle with it, only to cause more pain.

"You really shouldn't do that," a voice gently warned, startling the female beast until she saw the owner of the voice approaching from over a hill; it was an anthropomorphic pig, wearing a fancy sweater with a capital H.

"Hey, I know you. You and that little girl were on that snowy mountain," the female huffed.

"Yes, where you tried to attack us," the pig informed dryly, setting down the first aid kit next to the beast.

"I can't help that I'm starving, so you'd better find something else for me ta eat, or else I'm havin' pork chops for lunch." The pig quivered under the white beast's fierce glare.

"Um…how about a patch job instead?" the pig offered while holding up some bandages and hydrogen peroxide.

The beast scoffed, "You've gotta remove it first, Pig. If I can't get it off, neither can you."

"You're right. I can't get it off, but I know someone who can."

Right on cue, two more strangers walked over the same hill and made themselves known; it was the little redhead girl, as well as-.

"You!" the female snapped when she saw the red-spotted beast, "I oughta rip everyone one of your spots off for attacking me! How dare you attack me while I'm injured?!"

"You were going to eat my friends!" the yellow beast snapped back, baring his own teeth threateningly.

"I was hungry!"

"GUYS!" the little girl shrieked at the top of her lungs, immediately getting everyone's attention, "We've all got a personal vendetta here, but arguing won't get that bear trap off or that wound cleaned. So, please, stop fighting so we can help you."

The female rolled her eyes and grumbled, especially when the little girl looked up at her kindly.

"Fine," the two beasts reluctantly agreed, refusing to make eye contact with each other.

"Thank you. My name is Maggie, and these are my friends, Hamilton Hocks and the Ferocious Beast," Maggie finally explained.

"Hi," Hamilton nervously greeted with a meek wave of his hand.

"Not very ferocious, if ya ask me, but at least you're hard-headed like a real beast," the white beast snorted, making Ferocious growl in disapproval.

"At least I have friends," he retorted confidently.

"I don't need friends."

"That's not what your foot says."

The female looked down at her pained paw, which was indeed still trapped within a rusty bear trap.

"And if you want it to get better," the Beast continued, "You're going to have to be quiet and let us help."

"Do whatever you want, but just know that this won't make us friends, I won't owe you anything, and I'm outta here as soon as it's cleaned up," the female demanded firmly.

The Beast shared an equal expression of hatred with her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Maggie and Hamilton exchanged awkward glances before shrugging, and the latter then approached with even more bandages than before while kneeling down next to the female's injured foot.

"Now, listen carefully. Beast is going to remove the trap as quick as he can, and then I'm going to clot the wound with these bandages to stop the bleeding, so you're going to have to stay very still. Think you can do that?" Hamilton explained as Beast rose and placed his front paws firmly on the steel jaws, ready to pry it open.

"Whatever. But I'm warning you. If you make it too painful, I'm gonna-AAAGGHH!"

The female couldn't even finish her sentence when Beast hastily and effortlessly pried the bear trap open, making her scream in pain when blood poured from the large gash; he then tossed it away while Hamilton acted quickly to cover the wound with as many bandages as he could.

The white beast cursed under her breath in agony, which angered Ferocious even more, "Watch your language! There's a child present!"

"You're not the one in a ridiculous amount of pain, Smart Ass!" she snapped, despite Beast's warning. She pounded her other front paw when Hamilton started pouring hydrogen peroxide over the wound to clean it, hissing through clenched teeth and eyes shut tightly as it was being cleaned.

"That should do it. The bone isn't broken, but I'll have to stitch it up if you rip it back open. You'll have to stay off that foot for a little while for it to heal properly," Hamilton informed firmly, continuing to carefully wrap the injury in thick bandages.

"Oh, great. You mean I have ta stay in this pathetic land with you weirdoes?" the female beast rambled on with a deadpanned look, shifting her weight to rest her head on her good foot.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if you left right now," Beast hastily pointed out with a pout.

"Beast!" Hamilton gasped at his friend's rude remark.

"Don't listen to him. You can stay here as long as you like, Miss…?" Maggie quickly reassured before noticing that no one had gotten her name.

"Ivory," the new beast snarled, "And I'm not staying long. Now, leave me alone."

Ivory then turned away to try and rest, leaving the others in offended silence. Beast didn't hesitate to leave in hopes of getting away from Ivory's bad attitude, but Maggie and Hamilton were far more reluctant to leave her in such a state. Eventually, Hamilton thought it best to leave Ivory for now, and gently grabbed Maggie's hand to lead her away.

"I hope we can reason with her," Maggie whispered hopefully.

"You're not planning on talking her into staying here, are you? She seems pretty set on leaving once she's healed," Hamilton whispered back worriedly.

Maggie sighed in defeat, "I know, I know—I just don't want her to get hurt again."

* * *

That night, Maggie had left to go home before her family would worry, but made sure to tell Hamilton to keep an eye on Ivory; she knew he would be too scared to approach her on his own, so she made Beast promise to help him if he needed it.

Unfortunately, by the time Hamilton had prepared a plate of food for Ivory, the moon had risen and Beast had fallen into a deep slumber. But Hamilton knew he couldn't let Maggie down, so he gulped down a lump of fear as he shakily made his way over the hill to Ivory. The said pale beast was lying uncomfortably on her side with her injured foot splayed out, and she seemed partially asleep, judging by her subtle twitching and scrunched up face.

Hamilton stood in place and wondered if he should just try to feed her again in the morning, but Ivory subconsciously sniffed the air and blinked one eye open.

"What's that?" she grumbled.

"Oh, um! H-Hello! I thought you might still be hungry, so I brought you some cucumber sandwiches," Hamilton sheepishly explained while approaching Ivory.

Ivory gave him a deadpanned look when he set the plate next to her, "Cucumber? Don't you have any meat?"

"Not at the moment. Sorry. I-I just assumed that since cucumber sandwiches are Beast's favorite, you might like them, too."

"Yeah, well, assuming can sometimes make an ass out of you and me. So, next time you think about comparing me to your dumb friend, leave me out of it."

Ivory pushed the plate away and tried once more to go to sleep, but still found it difficult from the pain in her foot. Hamilton quickly noticed this, and snapped his fingers with an idea.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," the pig informed before running over the hill, and soon returned moments later with a large pillow, "Lift your foot up for a second."

Ivory cocked a brow in confusion but complied, and waited for Hamilton to place the pillow underneath her foot and adjust it. He then nodded and she lowered her foot, to which she found the pillow rather fluffy and comforting, and it even eased some of the pain.

"How's that?" Hamilton asked out of curiosity.

"It's…a little better. Thanks," Ivory begrudgingly admitted.

"No problem. I'll leave the sandwiches here in case you change your mind. Goodnight, Ivory."

Hamilton then walked back over the hill and didn't return, leaving Ivory alone with a better likelihood of a good night's sleep. She still rejected the sandwiches, but greatly appreciated the pillow. Ivory rested her head on the ground and curled her other paw around her face to keep warm; this new land was nice, but it was slightly chillier than her homeland. But she ignored the gentle breezes, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I won't lie, this is kinda inspired by the new How to Train Your Dragon movie coming out soon, especially with Toothless and the Light Fury being so friggin' cute togetherX3**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
